


Nothing Else Matters

by Val_Creative



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, Daenerys Targaryen Lives, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Jon Snow is a Stark, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, Pregnant Daenerys Targaryen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Jon tastes of bittersweet dream wine when Daenerys kisses his lips.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 15
Kudos: 34
Collections: Winter Is Coming... With 100 Words





	Nothing Else Matters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [revior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/gifts).



> I hope everyone likes this including my giftee! I very rarely get to write these two together, but it is fun! I know that Game of Thrones is over but I do love to rewatch which is what I did! Any comments/thoughts you have to share are appreciated!💜

*

Jon tastes of bittersweet dream wine when Daenerys kisses his lips.

He, once a king of empty, snowy woods in the North, and her, a queen of flamelight. Hot cinders and smoke. The burnt-black flesh of her enemies left. She soothes Jon's brow, listening to him mumble about Winterfell and his sisters and his brothers.

Daenerys gathers him in her arms, laughing quietly in his neck.

Jon's hand covers Daenerys's swollen belly. All they need is each other, and their son, and a promise to leave Westeros.

There will be no more queens or kings.

There will be no wheel.

*


End file.
